A general cleaning process often includes a step of removing dust and/or dirt from various surfaces. This step has used various devices ranging from a simple dust cloth to sophisticated air flow systems. Many of these devices have found some use and success in both industry and in the home.
Especially with regard to home use, the simple feather duster has long proved to be efficient and popular. The feather duster is especially useful in reaching out-of-the way areas, such as behind and on top of furniture.
However, it has been found that the feather duster really only moves dirt and dust from one location to another, and such displaced dust must still be picked up for removal. This drawback inhibits the fully efficient use of a very popular, and otherwise efficient, cleaning device.
If the dust is not efficiently moved, it will simply settle back onto either the original surface or onto another adjacent surface and have to be moved or picked up again.
Accordingly, there is a need for a feather duster which can efficiently remove dust as well as displace dust while ensuring that displaced dust will be efficiently directed to a dust-catching assembly for future disposal.